Teacher and Student Relationship
by angelronin
Summary: 50 different sentence about a teacher and a student growing feelings. Warning: Shoujo-ai content


Author's Note: I done these sentences for LiveJournal 1sentence community

Here the standard disclaimer: The characters of Rumble Roses I don't claim any ownership of

01-Walking

Miss Spencer walks toward the classroom.

04-Wonder

She is surprise to see one student wearing a Catholic school uniform even this is a public school.

30-Just

"This my everyday uniform you want know," Says Rebeeca

45-Natural

"They're real?" Ms. Spencer nearly drop her pen in shock

17-Belief

Ms. Spencer believes in helping her students out, but this student somewhat drawing to her.

13-Bias

She has her personal bias about Rebecca but this girl driving her crazy.

31-Smirk

"I know you want me," Rebecca gave a cynic smirk.

15-Breathing

She so close to her, they felt each other breath.

27-Jester

"You're the fool," This left Ms. Spencer bewildered.

05-Worry

Ms. Spencer worrying about crossing the line.

20-Bane

Rebecca's disruption of the classroom is bane of Ms. Spencer but she secretly enjoys it.

34-Serenade

She went to one of her concert, the noise and the band music isn't good for the ears but Ms. Spencer prefer classic jazz.

39-Share

Rebecca don't want to share her past to everyone, she don't want everybody's pity.

09-War

Ms. Spencer has internal war within herself about her growing feelings to one Rebecca Welsh.

21-Quiet

In rare quiet moment, Rebecca reflecting on her life and her own personal feelings toward Ms. Spencer…

23-Question

Ms. Spencer questioning her own reasons for falling one of her students.

37-Solioquy

"This worth it to lose my job for her?"She was thinking about it in her mind.

19-Balcony

She overlooks the street on her apartment balcony; keep thinking about Ms. Welsh.

08-Whiskey and Rum

She has couple of whiskey and couple shots of rum.

16-Breaking

She threw glass at the bartender breaking it against the wall.

07 Waste/Wasteland

"Damn Ms. Spencer you look fuck up and wasted," This is last thing she want to hear from her.

10-Weddings

Muriel attends her sister's wedding to reflect her pathetic love life.

33-Stupidity

"This is silly and stupid! I can't believe you doing this," Rebecca laughs at her teacher's expense of her own stupidity.

06-Whimsy

Ms. Spencer did the unexpected; she kiss her. "This will shut you up," Rebecca was stun.

22-Quirks

Rebecca was drawing some naked pictures of her in her schoolwork, her way to flirt.

42-Neutral

The both of them try neutral with everyday façade but the feelings are there.

11-Birthday

Rebecca is remembering her real birthday like as she watching her one of band mate's opening her presents.

29-Jewel

To Ms. Spencer, Rebecca is her jewel in her eyes even she isn't her best student.

35-Sarcasm

"You do care about me," Say Rebecca with venom in her voice.

12-Blessing

Rebecca doesn't believe in blessings but she is bless with wonderful people at her old orphanage.

18-Balloon

Ms. Spencer watching a balloon floats from child when she is in the park.

44-Near

She want be near her badly.

02-Waltz

She tries dancing sideways from her growing feelings, but it was difficult.

14-Burning

Ms. Spencer burning with passion for her student, Rebecca Welsh.

28-Jousting

With each flirts, they are jousting with dominance of each other.

36-Sordid

Rebecca is taunting Ms. Spencer with her bare breasts each time they're by themselves in the classroom.

50-Defeat

"Admit you're obsess over me," Ms. Spencer is sighing she lost this round.

43-Nuance

Ms. Spencer studying Rebecca's eyes and notice subtly in her.

47-Valiant

"_This is foolish bravery or I really an idiot?" _Ms. Spencer pondering herself about her love/lust of Ms. Welsh.

25-Quietting

Ms. Spencer wants to quiet this silly little game of Rebecca's

48-Virtuous

Even she wasn't a virtuous person, Rebecca still a good person.

24-Quarrel

Ms. Spencer and Rebecca have their quarrels over homework, but still part of the game.

32-Sorrow

She find out the closing of orphanage she was raise in, she felt sadness the only home she call.

41-Nowhere

Rebecca has nowhere to find the money keep orphanage from closing.

38-Sojourn

Ms. Spencer find a crying Rebecca at the door and offers her place for the night.

40-Solitary

She is finding herself with a sleeping Rebecca in her arms.

46-Horizon

When Rebecca discovers the Rumble Rose tournament, she enters as Candy Cane.

26-Jump

She jump chance to leave Canada on the first plane ticket.

03-Wishes

She wish to say goodbye to her friends and especially Ms. Spencer.

49-Victory

Ms. Spencer admitting liking the girl now won a second chance to continue the game they play…


End file.
